Chuck versus The Drunken Hair Horror
by Fun-murder12
Summary: This is my take on why Chuck ditched the curls.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck Versus the horror hair**

 **Lost my account password :(...Going to be uploading everything onto this account.**

Last nights antics had finally took its toll on Charles Irvin Bartowski. The ex BuyMorian had a big lousy hangover, which means only three things he was feeling; nausea, headache and dehydrated. Chuck didn't know whether he wanted to gulp a bottle of water or just stay with his head pressed against the cool toilet seat.

After ejecting all his stomach bile and what was left of yesterday's drinks, he felt a little bit better. The headache was still there but had calmed down. His stomach growled, letting him know that there were nothing left to throw up. Sloppily, Chuck lifted his head up and flushed the chain on the toilet. He placed the lid down gently to avoid making his head go off like a time bomb. Chuck crawled over to the sink on his hands and knees, his body too heavy to lift up without nothing to hold on to. His long fingers gripped the edge of the sink, very tightly as he dragged his wayward body up to turn the cold water on. As it started to flow, he cupped his hands and splashed the water onto his flustered face.

"Oh God" He squawked, double taking, as his brown eyes averted to his reflection in the mirror. The black smudged writing oppressed his forehead with the letters 'Ride me!'

"Oh God" He repeated, running a hand through his now blue, red, purple, green curls. He could smell the beer, the human odour and sick on his body. The sudden realization made Chuck want to run back to the toilet.  
His eyes looked back at his hair and he noticed that it must have been used as a mop, because there was chewing gum, pencils, sick and food almost what seemed like glue in there. "my hair!"

"So, great night last night" Chuck's face turned in anger as the bearded troll shouted from his bedroom.

"Morgan! You are dead!" He clenched his fist in rage and barged back into his bedroom.

"whoa. Dude! your hair! It looks completely different. Have you had a hair cut?"

"Relax you said. We'll have a good night you said" the sarcasm dripped off Chuck's tongue.

"Well technically you did have a good night just not a good day today"

"This isn't funny, 'organ' what the hell am I suppose to do?"

"Join the circus? Support a football or soccer team. Oh! Oh! Go to prides! I'm in for-" Morgan trailed off, seeing his friend send deathly glares his way.

"Okay, okay. All we have to do is take you to get your hair cut and wham! Sarah won't know anything about your night out with me. The real question is how long do we have?" Morgan clapped his hands to together and gave them a rub, as a sign that he was ready to get started.

"In three hours" Chuck moaned, looking at his watch/governor.

 _ **Three hours later...**_

"wow, you look awesome dude." Morgan chirped, watching his friend look through the mirror back at their apartment.

Chuck's multi-coloured hair was now back to its original chestnut coloured hair. His lovely locks were replaced with a short back and side style. The sign 'ride me' was now gone. Instead of smelling like sewage, he smelt of men's deodorant. He was dressed in his white converse, since his black ones were ruined. He wore his black jumper and his navy denim jeans.

"I miss it" Chuck pouted, pinching the tips of his hair awkwardly.

"Come on, man. Sarah is going to walk through that door at any moment."

"I'm not talking about Sarah. I'm talking about my curls"

"Oh really." A girl's voice called from behind them

Chuck thought he had never seen Morgan run off so quick. Gulping, he turned around with a smile plastered on his face. "Hi honey."

"haircut?" She says, giving her boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"Hmm" Chuck nodded. "I thought, you know, I needed a new style. I think I look more grown up, don't ya' think?"

Sarah smirked, taking a step back, "Oh, so it hasn't got anything to do with the seven Sambuca shots? or the yagor bombs? Or even any type of alcohol you have had with Morgan."

"H-How did you know that?"

Sarah pulled out her phone and dialled voice mail, placing it on loud speaker.

You have Hundred and twenty two saved messages. if you would like to listen, press one.

Sarah pressed one.

 _Message one_  
 _Sarah! My babe! M-My super hot spy girlfriend. You are awesome! more awesome than captain Morgan! yes rum! barkeep two rums and Pepsi. Anyway where was I? oh yes Casey. You are more cooler than Casey. Hey! hey! hey? if you see the big high sky, guy, give him a big hug and a kiss. I love you both. Think I might cry. He's like an old grunt I never had"_  
 _End of message_

 _Message two_  
 _"Sorry about that I pressed the thingy thing. Hey look more shots! Hey if you are in like a building trapped with bad guys! I double dare you to say 'This not the Sarah you looking for.' works all the all time."_

 _"Hey! Hey! ahahahaah I said hey twice then. Chuck slow down there on the vo-ca...vo-Volcano! I win!_

 _"I think you mean bingo"_ Another voice said, who chuck recognized as Morgan.

 _"oh yeah"_

 _"Morgan get off my communicator thingy! goddamm-"_

 _"chuck"_

 _"Morgan"_

 _"chuck"_

 _Crash!_

 _"I'm okay! Organ isn't though!"_

 _Crash!_

 _End of message_

 _Message 3_  
 _"Sorry about that! Morgan tripped into a bar. Hey Sarah Morgan walks into a bar! ouch! aahahaha! OMG I cant breathe!_

 _"I'm too funny"_

 _"I got another joke! Knock, Knock, Knock"_

 _"ill pretend to be you; who's there?"_

 _"cows go"_

 _"cows go who"_

 _"no silly! cows go mooooooooooooo"_

 _"chuck! Leave Sarah alone!" Morgan called again._

 _"No! I will use my insect skills on you!"_

End of message

 _Message 4_  
 _"wake up in the morning feeling like duba duuu..Grab my Glasses, I'm out the door! I'm going to leave this city...brush my Teeth with a bottle of whiskey!... whisky on your Boobs boobs boobs.. Stripping all of my clothes! Morgan trying to take my phoneeeee phoneee"_  
 _"and trying to get a little tipssy!_

 _"oh god morgens stripping BRB"_

 _End of message_

 _Message five_  
 _"Walker, I swear down if you don't sort out dumb and dumber. I will" Casey's stern voice called out._

 _End of message._

All chuck could do was take a long gulp.

 **Who wants to see what messages John Casey's got? Let me know in the reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chuck Versus the Horror Hair**

 **Writers block has been the pain in my ass since I started this second account.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, it means alot and I am sorry about the wait.**

 **This one time at band camp, I stole the rights to chuck...syke! if only that was true.**

 **I do not own chuck...**

John Casey was someone you didnt want to meet. He was the type of guy who would shoot first and ask questions later, so when Mr Hunt had upset not just the CIA, but the NSA, they would send their best agent to end his life. He'd only had one encounter with Mr Casey, that had left him with a huge scar on the right side of his face to prove it. To best describe Mr hunt, he was like two face, but fatter and with brown hair and probably older. (and if you dont know who Two -Face is get out! and its not the make up product! **oooh I broke the fourth wall** ).

That was thirty years ago, and alot of water has gone under the bridge, like Mr hunt paying alot of money for protection and moving to a sunny beach where he can drink as many cocktails as he wanted. Drinking all the cocktails is hard work and he needed a vacation. He wanted to go back to his old roots. Okay, he was lying to himself he missed the sleezy life of money laundering, being a drug lord etc. He dreamt of going back there; could even smell the cociane in the air just thinking about it. After the incident -which caused Mr Hunt to cringe- he would never go back to that lifestyle, but maybe a trip burbank, USA, is what he needed, anyway what could possible go wrong.

Here he was in Burbanks best club, sipping on his favourite rum, when two incompetent idiots decide to knock into him and spill his drink all down his desginer shirt.

"I am so sorry. Me and my friend we were just fighting and-"

"and?" Mr Hunt raised an eyebrow at the tall curly hair character that had kinda just gone into a trance. He assumed he was probably high.

"hahaha I owe you a drink. My friend will get you one, Mr hunty"

"how do you know my name?" He hadnt visted this country in years. He looked at his goon and motioned them to come here. The small bearded one that was next to the man in question took a step infront of the two with a cocky grin.

"Dont worry, my Hansolo! Ive got this" The bearded troll winked at chuck and then looked back at Mr hunt. "He's a spy..but shh" he went to place a finger to Mr hunt's lips but requestioned it looking at the scar on his face.

"we should run" chuck nodded to himself, he went to make a break for it but his drunken mind couldn't control his feet and he slipped and hit the floor with a bang. "Or we could stay here. Have a nap. Let this all blow over"

"Dont worry chuck! I am comming!" morgan attemt to get chuck off the floor ended up with him joining chuck. "this is pretty comfy. Maybe two-face can join!"

 **Okay I know It's a very small chapter. But I'm not sure whether to turn this into a full adventure or not.**


End file.
